Pirates and Soul Reapers
by luffy8557
Summary: With the help of his crew the Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D Luffy Gained the title of Pirate King. The crew meets meet Ichigo Kurosaki and helps him in the thousand year blood war with Yhwach and Aizen. This part of 6 books read number one it's called Straw Hats with Magic and Rules.
1. Chapter 1

_Wealth, fame, power._

_The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger_

Before he was executed, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger revealed that he had hidden the treasure One Piece somewhere in the Grand Line. Now, many pirates are off looking for this legendary treasure to claim the title Pirate King

WhiteBread himself told the world someone would find it and you know what he was right

With the help of his crew the Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D Luffy Gained the title of _Pirate King._

_After going on many adventures they went to a world filled with magic and met Harry Potter. They had many good times and battles during their adventure with Harry Potter they learn about six worlds from a man named _Dumbledore.

One of the world is called the world of the reapers the Straw Hat Pirates Now go to this world to find to _adventures and get pay back on a man name _Yhwach for hurting Dumbledore.

Monkey D. Luffy (Captain) bounty 1,000,000,000

Roronoa Zoro (Swordsman) bounty 900,000,000

Nami (Navigator) bounty 316,000,000

Usopp (Sniper) bounty 333,000,000

Sanji (Cook) bounty 895,000,000

Tony Tony Chopper (Doctor) bounty 150,000,000

Nico Robin (Archaeologist) bounty 170,000,000

Franky (Shipwright) bounty 200,000,000

Brook (Musician) bounty 130,000,000

Lami (no job just a crew mate) no bounty

Straw Hat Pirates total bounty 409,400,000,000

AN AU where Aizen was freed

I own nothing

Last time

Getsuga Tenshou yelled the orange haired man.

I still can't believe he broke Aizen out and got away yelled orange haired man.

You can't blame yourself you where trapped in a cage said a women.

I know but this whole thing with Zangetsu not being my real Zanpakuto is too much I wish he would have never broken my Bankai said the orange haired man.

I know that but you said you would help me with my Bankai trainng so let's go do that said Rukia.

Ok fine be that way midget yelled Ichigo.

NAME Ichigo Kurosaki

Job substitute soul reaper

Race Human, Soul Reaper, Arrancar, Fullbringer, Quincy

Hair color orange

Eyes brown

With crew

I can't wait to meet the guy in black robes said Luffy.

Chapter 1 Death gods = Soul Reapers? 

after killing hollows to get out his anger Ichigo and Rukia head home.

Beep Beep Rukia's phone went off.

Ok we will be right there said Rukia.

Is everything ok asked Ichigo?

No clue come on we need to get there now said Rukia.

Ok said Ichigo.

In the soul society

The Thousand sunny has landed in a Lake.

Wow I wonder where we are asked Nami.

You are in the soul society and can you tell me who you are asked a man in pink robes.

Where I come from you say your name first said Zoro.

Ok my name is Shunsui Kyoraku new head Captain of the 13 court guard squads said Shunsui Kyoraku.

Well I am Luffy the Pirate King said Luffy.

I am Lami said Lami.

I am Zoro said Zoro.

I am Nami said Nami.

I am Usopp said Usopp.

I am Sanji said Sanji.

I am Chopper said Chopper.

I am Robin said Robin.

I am Franky said Franky.

I am Brook said Brook.

And we are the Straw Hat Pirates said Luffy grinning.

So wait how is that skeleton talking asked Shunsui?

Oh we ate devil fruits giving us powers said Robin.

I ate the Gum Gum fruit said Luffy puling his cheek.

I ate the flower flower fruit said Robin.

I ate the human human fruit said Chopper.

I ate the revive revive fruit said Brook

I ate the Spark Spark fruit said Lami.

Oh cool said Shunsui.

Now I was wondering in there a man here that wears Black robes and has orange hair asked Nami.

Oh god what did Ichigo do this time said Shunsui.

Well if you want to meet him come on he and Rukia will be there at the Captains meeting said Shunsui.

Cool and do you know that Yhwach guy asked Luffy?

Yes I do he killed my master said Shunsui.

Well where is he asked Luffy?

If I knew I would be looking for him so I could kill him said Shunsui.

At the captains meeting

Why don't you tell us how you got here asked Hitsugaya?

OK said Luffy as Robin started talking.

After said where done.

Shit how many people will Yhwach hurt before he stops said Ichigo?

No clue but till we find Yhwach and Aizen till Ichigo Bankai said Shunsui.

Hay pink robes you are not the boss of me but I like this guy and want to train two so I will stay here yelled Luffy.

Boy you say you are strong asked Zaraki?

Yep Luffy said.

So I want to fight you later today said Zaraki.

No you will be fighting me not Luffy said Zoro.

Ok fine with me meet me in one hour said Zaraki

Ok said Zoro.

Good luck Zoro you will need to beat him said Ichigo.

Ya Ya whatever said Zoro.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 Zoro vs. Zaraki story of Yhwach and Aizen.

AN the fight between Zoro and Zaraki will not be long just be set up for training.

The rest will be about how Yhwach freed Aizen after he said yes to joining him instead of no.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Zoro vs. Zaraki story of Yhwach and Aizen.

I own nothing

Zoro and Zaraki where sanding in the 11th Division training grounds.

So you ready asked Zaraki?

Yep Zoro said running at Zaraki.

But before he got to hit Zaraki he fell to the ground.

What the hell said Zoro?

You can't sand my spiritual pressure said Zaraki.

How can we beat you than yelled Zoro?

Spend time with Ichigo he leaking spiritual pressure said Zaraki.

The crew and Ichigo who had been watching nod.

Later in the Kuchiki Family Manor

I can't believe your pain in the ass brother let us have a meeting here said Ichigo.

Shut up Ichigo they want to know stuff said Rukia.

So tell us about soul reapers and what they do asked Brook.

Soul Reapers are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as. They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial.

A **Zanpakutō** is the main weapon of a Soul Reaper

The Zanpakutō of low-ranking Soul Reaper are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Zanpakutō of Soul Reaper of rank have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutō has the form of a Japanese sword Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner.

Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Soul Reaper. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Soul Reaper carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Soul Reapers' power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Soul Reaper who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's.

A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Soul Reapers' soul. Once a Soul Reaper learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Soul Reaper, and they die along with their Soul Reaper. Soul Reaper uses them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Soul Reaper, and they share a Soul Reapers' conviction.

Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation Rukia explain.

Wow so you can talk to your swords said Zoro.

Yep mine is a old or was may I don't know what mine is don't asked yelled Ichigo.

That so cool will you join my crew asked Luffy?

No the both said.

Ok Luffy.

Rukia may I see your panties asked Brook?

NO! yelled Rukia punching brook in the face.

Now you said Yhwach broke Aizen out said Nami.

Yes said Ichigo.

How did he get Aizen out asked Robin.

Yhwach went to Aizen's cell and asked him to join him in the war and Aizen said yes so Yhwach Broke him out they did this after killing head captain head captain yamamoto said Rukia.

In the 13 Division barracks

Did you hear a guy named Roronoa Zoro took on Zaraki.

Zoro is here well I better go see him said the girl.

Wait you know him asked the man.

"Yep and he's still weak nothing ever changes I guess I was wrong when I said gil turn out to be weaker than guys I will always win said the girl "running off to see Zoro.

Chapter 3 reunion I did it

AN who is the girl and was it too rushed I am having trouble getting this story going so I was like you know what am Doing Some romance for Zoro with this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 reunion I did it

I own nothing if I did would be rich.

At Kuchiki Family Manor

"I need to see Roronoa Zoro yelled the girl."

"Fine you can go see him said the guard."

"Come with me said the guard."

With the crew

"So when dinner asked Luffy?"

"Soon Rukia said."

A guard walked up with a girl in Soul Reaper robes.

Roronoa Zoro this girl wants to meet you said the guard.

Zoro's point of view

I turned around to see a girl I would know anywhere. I could not think she was dead there was no way she was here.

"Kuina is that really you how are you here I said"

"Well I live nearby and heard you got your ass kick so I came to see you Kuina said."

"You know what I mean said Zoro."

"Yes I do just give me a shitty hug me already so we can talk said Kuina."

End of Zoro's point of view

"Who is this sexy lady Mosshead yelled Sanji."

"This childhood friend who is dead said Zoro".

"What the hell does that mean yelled Nami?"

"It means she is going to tell me what does hell she doing here" said Zoro.

"Ok I am taking a nap said Luffy."

"Fine now get talking girl Zoro said smirking."

"Ok said Kuina."

"Well it turns out my mom was a soul reaper so when I died I was sent here and trained to be a soul reaper said Kuina."

"Kuina you should join our crew said Zoro."

"If that's ok I mean I am dead said Kuina."

"So who gives a shit we will find a way I am not leaving without you said Zoro."

"Thanks Zoro said Kuina."

"Do you want your sword back asked Zoro?"

"No thanks I have my Zanpakuto now said Kuina."

"Ok I have this thing called School so we all should going to the world of the living said Ichigo."

"Oh my god your Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki can I have your autograph asked Kuina?"

"Why would you want it asked Ichigo?"

"I don't know strawberry you saved the Soul society from Aizen said Rukia."

"Don't be a smartass midget yelled Ichigo."

"Hay who said you could tell us what to do Luffy yelled."

"No one but you will get use to spiritual pressure if you stay with me said Ichigo."

"Whole up Ichigo where will they stay asked Rukia."

"Urahara can keep their ship in his bi basement said Ichigo."

"And how will it get there asked Rukia."

"We will open a big Senkaimon and push it threw said Ichigo."

"Wow good ideal said Rukia."

"Ok let's do that it sounds fun said Luffy."

"Kuina I did it by the way I became the world's greatest swordsmen said Zoro."

"I knew you would do it said Kuina."

Later after pushing the sunny threw the Senkaimon

"Wow this is some guy basement said Franky."

"Yep it is said Urahara" walking up to the crew and Ichigo and Rukia.

"Who are you asked Sanji?"

"I am Urahara saver of this world said Urahara."

"No you're not stop lying cat and claws said Ichigo."

"You guys want to meet my family Ichigo said" not thinking.

"Sure said the crew."

"Shit why did I say that Ichigo said."

"Oh my the way you can join our crew Kuina Luffy said."

"You just now say yes it been two hours yelled Nami hitting Luffy on the head."

"Oh Nami can we do that thing to night asked Luffy?"

"Don't say that in front of everyone yelled Nami blushing madly."

"Why not I don't get why our se Luffy start to say."

"Never talk about it in front of everyone I will tell you why later and yes we will do it Nami said."

"Oh god you two shut up about that stuff yelled everyone"

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 Ichigo's family


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ichigo's family

I own nothing

"Let me go in first said Ichigo."

"Why asked Brook."

"You will see said Rukia."

"Welcome home Ichigo yelled Isshin punch Ichigo in the face."

"Oh that why said Nami" walking in.

"Ichigo did you really bring home not one not two not three but four girl yelled Isshin."

"Shut up old man you know I don't bring girl over for that reason it always more important yelled Ichigo."

"I see you want make me a granddad said Isshin."

"Hay old man I am taking sorry about that said Nami."

"No said Robin and Lami."

"Ichigo since your home what should I cook for dinner asked Yuzu."

"You piece of low life crap how dare you let a lady cook yelled Sanji" Kicking Ichigo in the face.

"Your name is Yuzu right don't worry I Sanji will cook for you during my stay in this world he said kissing her hand."

"Sanji if you do that again I will kill you said Ichigo."

"Ichigo we are not kids anymore said Karin"

"I don't give a shit no boys yelled Ichigo."

"May I should ask a guy out just to piss you off yelled Karin."

"What I would kill him and kill his soul to said Ichigo."

"So what are your names asked Isshin?"

"Well I am Luffy the Pirate King said Luffy."

"I am Lami said Lami."

"I am Zoro said Zoro."

"I am Nami said Nami. "

"I am Usopp said Usopp."

"I am Sanji said Sanji."

"I am Chopper said Chopper."

"I am Robin said Robin. "

"I am Franky said Franky."

"I am Brook said Brook."

" I am Kuina said Kuina"

And we are the Straw** Hat Pirates said Luffy grinning.**

"Cool why don't you tell us about your crew over dinner said Isshin."

"Ok said Luffy."

After the story and dinner

"Wow you and I will get along fine said Ichigo."

"Wait hold so the people you met in that last world can't throw a punch and are called strong that's weird said Karin."

"I know but they were nice and gave me meat so I want to kick Yhwach ass said Luffy."

"Good I could use some help that guy is to strong said Ichigo."

"I know he beat me with easy but I am stronger now said Luffy."

"So Ichigo when will you get off your lazy ass and teach me Bankai yelled Rukia."

"Hold up you guys are staying here asks Yuzu."

"No way there's no room where staying on our ship said Franky."

"Can we see it asked Karin."

"Sure said Luffy"

Rukia's phone went off

"Ichigo Rukia leave this to me said Kuina."

"What going on asked Usopp."

"Hollow said Ichigo."

"Come on guys I want to show you my Zanpakuto said Kuina."

"At last I can see how much stronger you are Said Zoro smirking."

In town

"There 10 of them sure you don't need help asked Ichigo."

"Be careful you cant die till I beat you got that said Zoro."

"I know said Kuina."

"Guy watch this said Kuina."

Holding out her Zanpakuto

**Let my power and your power become one KAORI.**

"Itami no kami mozu no 10 no hōhō yelled Kuina." killing all ten at once.

"What was that asked the crew and Ichigo and Rukia."

"My Zanpakuto power is super simple my Zanpakuto gives me all of it's power and I use it to make my normal limits higher said Kuina."

"Well it's late we are heading home see you guys later said Ichigo."

"Sorry but he's right we have to be up to go to school said Rukia."

"Ok bye said the crew."

After getting back to the Sunny

"So Zoro how is my dad doing asked Kuina?"

"Good I hear he retiring soon said Zoro."

"Good to hear goodnight Zoro said Kuina."

"Back at you said Zoro."

"Kuina I missed you said Zoro looking away."

"So did I Mosshead Kuina said." Before walking in the girl's cabin.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 Luffy vs. Bazz B


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Luffy vs. Bazz B

I own nothing

The crew was at Ichigio's house having fun with is family and Rukia.

"Rukia Ichigo did you feel that asked Kuina?"

"Yes said Rukia."

"Guys it's. Bazz B one of the sternritters's said Ichigo"

"Guys if you want to fight Yhwach you must beat Bazz B Luffy said Rukia."

"We will stay here and come if you need us said Ichigo."

"Ok that fine said Luffy"

In town

"So you're the Straw Hat Pirates Aizen wants your captain dead you shitheads yelled Bazz B."

"Hey you stupid hair guy I am going to kick your ass said Luffy."

"What hell did you say about my Mohawk yelled

"**Gear second Luffy said."**

"Gear what said Bazz B."Before he was punch in the gut my Luffy.

"Now Gum Gum jet pistol yelled Luffy" hitting Bazz B in the face.

"Now you pissed me off you shitty rubber man yelled Bazz B"

**Burner finger one** pointing his finger at Luffy, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of fire.

A beam of fire was sent flying past Luffy and was about to hit you Zoro.

Kuina jumped in the way saving his Life but was badly hurt.

"Kuina are you ok said Zoro running up to her."

"Zoro I am going to die here sorry you had to see me die two times but promise me you will never lose you will die of old age with the name."

"_Pirate hunter_Roronoa Zoro the world's greatest Swordsman and first mate of the _Pirate king said _Kuina."

"Goodbye my friend it was nice see you to bad I still never got the chance to beat you said Zoro" holding back tears.

"You must help stop Yhwach for me ok you all got that said Kuina"

"Zoro remember our sparing and promise "Before she dying in Zoro's arms

"Yes said Zoro."

Luffy and crew stood there in stock.

"You monster you killed my NAKAMA I will kill you yelled Luffy."

"What will you do about it you weak fool you can't beat me yelled Bazz-B."

"**Gear forth" **saidLuffygoing into gear second and third at the same time.

Luffy ran at Bazz-B.

**GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK GATLING**** YELLED LUFFY. **

Hitting Bazz-B with his GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK GATLING hurting him badly.

"So you are strong Yhwach was right as always said Bazz-B." Before disappearing into a portal."

Luffy fell to the ground passing out.

"Luffy are you ok yelled Nami."

"He's fine Nami just tried said Chopper."

"Zoro are you ok asked Brook?"

"Yes I am fine said Zoro."

After Ichigo and Rukia arrived

Oh no said Rukia.

Shit Shit Shit yelled Ichigo.

Later

"I am sorry I could have stop him if I was faster said Ichigo."

"It's not your fault said Zoro."

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine said Zoro."

"I never got the chance to kick her ass said Zoro."  
"Why are you mad about that asked Ichigo?"

"Not telling you said Zoro walking back to the sunny."

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6 _Pirate hunter_Roronoa Zoro the world's greatest Swordsman

AN I know it was rush but I had no clue what do with Kuina no I killed her.

This also will piss Luffy off motivating him to help beat Yhwach this story will not be the best but I have a good ideal for the next one But there is a plot for this one that you will not see coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _Pirate hunter _Roronoa Zoro the world's greatest Swordsman

I own nothing

Zoro sat in the training room of the sunny think about his lost.

Flashback

"Zoro you are lucky being born a man because you will one day be stronger than me cause I am a girl Kuina."

"Shut all I hear is boy this girl that you are my goal beating you is part of my dream so promise me one day you or I will be the world's greatest Swordsman yelled Zoro."

"Fine you fool it's a Promise said Kuina."

The next day

"Kuina fell down some stairs and died said her dad."

"I am giving you her sword wado ichimonji said her dad."

"Thank you I will become the world's greatest Swordsman with this sword said a crying Zoro."

Years later

"My name is Luffy I am the man who will be the _Pirate King."_

_"I will join your crew it's better than being alone and on the run said Zoro."_

Hours later

"You're always going on about being the _Pirate King said Zoro."_

_Days later _

_"Luffy I promise to never lose again yelled Zoro." _

At water seven

"If you take him back cause of the bullshit I will leave the crew I won't have a weak captain said Zoro."

Weeks later

"Do you want to take his place you would die asked the warlord."

"If I can't protect luffy than my dream is worth shit said Zoro."

"LUFFY IS THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING _YELLED ZORO!"_

_Weeks later _

_"I beg of you train me as a swordsman Zoro begged." _

"Why would I train you when you want to kill me what means more to you than your dream asked the world's greatest Swordsman."

"Making Luffy the PIRATE KING said Zoro."

"Fine I will do it."

Two years later

"What the hell you doing this only the start of New World get off your ass yelled Zoro."

Months later

"Blackbeard will not win Luffy will be the king no matter what yelled Zoro."

"Luffy thank you for letting me join your crew said Zoro."

End of flashback

AN I know this was just a big flashback but who cares. Also I have a plan to get the plot going soon just need to kill Kuina.

Chapter 7 soul reapers and Pirates get ready to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 soul reapers and Pirates get ready to leave

I own nothing

"We should go tell the soul society said Rukia."

"Tell them what asked Luffy?" Who was waking up.

"We know Yhwach and Aizen are in Hueco Mundo said Ichigo."

"What is that asked Luffy?"

"I was wandering the same thing it does not sound super said Franky."

"Hueco Mundo is the dimension in which Hollow and Arrancar usually reside. It lies in between the Human World and Soul Society. Hueco Mundo is located between the Human World and Soul Society, though it is separated from the bordering dimension known as the Dangai. It can only be accessed via Garganta, which tears the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, allowing Hollows to travel to any other dimension at will said Rukia."

"I don't get it but let's go said Luffy."

"I can't wait to go it sounds fun Usopp lied."

"ya I want to kill Bazz-B said Zoro."

"Hay moss head he hurt a women so you better kick his ass good for me of said Sanji."

"I will make him pay said Zoro."

"I want to see if I can get a map of all three world said Nami."

"Robin may is see you panties asked Brook?"

"No said Robin."

"Nami I can get you a map of the world of the living online later said Ichigo."

"Thanks you're the best said Nami."

Luffy started glaring at Ichigo.

"Well let's get going said Ichigo seeing what he did to piss off Luffy."

"Wait how does it work here if you have three worlds asked Nami."

The Human World and Soul Society are parallel to each other and are two sides of the same coin. Families separated by death are rarely reunited in the Soul Society unless they arrive in Soul Society together. People live nestled together like a family of strangers. One never gets hungry (if she or he doesn't have spiritual powers) and aging is slowed to a great extent, with life spans of 2000 or more years not being unheard of, though such ages are limited to Shinigami or other Soul Society dwellers with high spiritual power. Children can be born as they are in the Human World. People can also be killed as regular Humans are, though they are capable of surviving wounds that would normally be considered fatal. A soul that dies in Soul Society is reincarnated on Earth as a new Human with no past memories. To get to the Soul Society Shinigami enter and leave Soul Society by unlocking the Senkaimon and using a Jigokuchō. Pluses, on the other hand, enter Soul Society through the ritual of Soul Burial. When people die, they are assigned a number to a part of Soul Society according to when they died. Spirits can be born in Soul Society as much as in the living world, with the Shinigami acting to balance the souls.

Intruders can pass through the Senkaimon in the same manner, but only in soul form. This allows spiritual beings, such as Ichigo in his Shinigami form, to enter without permission. Humans can also use such a gate through the use of Reishihenkanki, Spirit Exchangers), which convert solid matter into Reishi.

Finally, Hollows can also directly rip a hole to Soul Society from Hueco Mundo, or in the case of Arrancar, using a Garganta.

"Ok said Nami."

In the Soul Society

"So we know Yhwach and Aizen are in Hueco Mundo asked the head captain Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Well we are going to help kick Yhwach he hurt that old man said Luffy."

"Ok said Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Rukia bring these people to Kisuke Urahara said Shunsui Kyoraku handing her the paper"

Rukia stated Reading the paper.

**Mission**

**Stop Yhwach and Aizen the Straw Hat Pirates will be helping you.**

**Soul Reapers listed for mission**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Zanpakuto**** Shikai**** \- ****Zangetsu**

**Zanpakuto ****Bankai - ****Tensa Zangetsu**

**Rank - ****substitute soul reaper**

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Zanpakuto****Shikai**** \- ****Senbonzakura**

**Zanpakuto Bankai**** \- ****Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**

**Rank - captain ****of the 6th Division**

**Renji Abarai**

Zanpakuto Shikai - Zabimaru

**Zanpakuto Bankai- ****Sōō Zabimaru**

**Rank - ****Lieutenant of the 6th Division**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Zanpakuto ****Shikai**** -Sode no Shirayuki**

**Zanpakuto Bankai - ****Hakka no Togame**

**Rank - Lieutenant of the 13th Division**

**Sign by head captain Shunsui**** Kyoraku**

End of report

"Guy you go back your ship I will come back with help said Rukia."

"Ok bye said Luffy."

Later at Kisuke Urahara place

"You never told me your name the right way tell me said Byakuya."

"Well I am Luffy the Pirate King said Luffy."

"I am Lami said Lami."

"I am Zoro said Zoro."

"I am Nami said Nami. "

"I am Usopp said Usopp."

"I am Sanji said Sanji."

"I am Chopper said Chopper."

"I am Robin said Robin. "

"I am Franky said Franky."

"I am Brook said Brook."

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki and this fool here is my Lieutenant Renji Abarai said pointing at Renji."

"Ok guys the Garganta is ready I fix it so this time it will take you to Yhwach and Aizen said Kisuke."

"Ok said everyone."

"Luffy I know Yhwach hurt you nakama but he is in a bullshit way my dad so lave him to me asked Ichigo."

"Fine but I get to fight Aizen said Luffy."

"Let's go said Luffy."

The Straw Hat Pirates and soul reapers jumped into the Garganta.

End of Chapter 7

Chapter 8 Enter Hueco Mundo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Enter Hueco Mundo

I own nothing

Straw Hat Pirates and the Soul Reapers arrived in Hueco Mundo.

In front was a big door on the other side was Yhwach.

"Ok let's make plan said Byakuya."

"No way that's boring **Gum Gum pistol** yelled Luffy knocking the door down."

"I say he is right I can't wait to kill Yhwach said Ichigo."

"So Ichigo you came oh and who are your nakama asked Aizen?"

"We are the Straw Hat Pirates and I am Luffy the Pirate King said Luffy."

"I am Lami said Lami."

"I am Zoro said Zoro."

"I am Nami said Nami. "

"I am Usopp said Usopp."

"I am Sanji said Sanji."

"I am Chopper said Chopper."

"I am Robin said Robin. "

"I am Franky said Franky."

"I am Brook said Brook."

"So your Pirates what is your crew's bounty asked Aizen?"

"409,400,000,000 said Luffy grinning."

"Luffy this guy is Aizen said Ichigo."

"What! Yelled the crew"

"Well if you want to fight me let's do it outside said Aizen."

"Ok bye guys I am going to kick his ass said Luffy leaving with Aizen."

"Oh god I hope he will be ok said Nami."

"Nami you are so beautiful when you are worried about our shitty captain said Sanji."

"What are you saying I am not always beautiful said Nami smirking."

"No that's not it said Sanji."

"Ichigo Kurosaki I knew you come to see me said Yhwach."

"Let's also fight outside said Ichigo."

"_Pirate hunter _Roronoa Zoro I take it your piss about me kill you friend said Bazz-B"

"Yep and I am going to kick your ass said Zoro."

"Sanji things are going to get bad let Me Luffy and soul reapers do the

Fighting you protect the crew from anything that will try to hurt them

said Zoro"

"Ok Mosshead only because you're the boss when Luffy is not here said

Sanji."

"Have you ever heard the name Masaki Kurosaki asked Ichigo."

"Yes I know of all my children's name I think I may have causes her to die said Yhwach."

"You bastard I will make you pay yelled Ichigo."

End of chapter 8

Is the last battle starting or is there a greater power at work

Somewhere.

Chapter 9 Ichigo vs. Yhwach and a god ( a god that's not like soul reaper)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Chapter 9 Ichigo vs. Yhwach and a god ( a god that's not like soul reaper)

I own nothing

"My lord the Straw Hat Pirates have changed two Dimensions' we must said a women."

"So I must kill the one that become there NAKAMA said the man."

"Yes but they will try to stop said the women."

"What you mean son by the time he knows it will be to late said the man."

"Good luck lord Shinimi said the women flying away."

One minute later

'So this is Darry I think is his name lives said Shinimi."

A black ball of energy was shot at the world blowing it up.

"Now I wait he will be here soon I could use a chances to kill Son said Shinimi

With Ichigo

Ichigo Holding his two Zangetsu's in his hand. Ichigo charged Yhwach.

"**Getsuga Tenshou** yelled Ichigo as he fired a blast an Yhwach."

But Yhwach cut the Getsuga in half.

"If you can't even save yourself how you will beat me said Yhwach."

" I will beat you no matter what said Ichigo holding out one of his Zanpakuto's."

"**Jin ****Tenshou **yelled Ichigo shooting a Quincy cross like Getsuga at Yhwach."

Yhwach just cut it in half as well.

Ichigo just stood there in shock what was he going to do he was out classed.

Flashback

"Do you want to save your family asked the black haired girl."

"I will do anything to save my sisters said Ichigo."

"Then you must become a soul reaper yourself said the girl"

"How do I become one tell soul reaper asked Ichigo."

"I will give you my powers said the soul reaper."

"And my name is not soul reaper it is Rukia Kuchiki said Rukia."

"**My name is Ichigo ****Kurosaki."**

"You will pay for hurting my family yelled Ichigo"

End of flashback

"I have theses power to protect them and I will do just that said Ichigo."

Ichigo ran at Yhwach and their swords met.

"Kurosaki you cannot beat me show me it said Yhwach."

"Fine if you want see it so bad than I will show you my new Bankai said Ichigo."

"**BANKAI** **Tsuin** **Tensa Zangetsu"**

Standing there holding two Tensa Zangetsu's Ichigo charged at Yhwach.

"**Getsuga Tenshou** yelled Ichigo as he fired a blast at Yhwach."

The blast hit Yhwach hurting him badly.

"Let's end this said Ichigo" Black spiritual pressure around him his hair turned black.

"My new Bankai lets me use **final ****Getsuga Tenshou **four times without losing my soul reaper powers said Ichigo."

"What yelled Yhwach?"

With Luffy

"You cannot beat me Straw Hat Luffy said Aizen."

"I will not lose ever what happen with that bear guy will never happen again as long as I live said Luffy his hat coving his eyes."

Gear second said Luffy appearing in front of Aizen.

"GUM GUM JET PISTOL yelled Luffy" sending Aizen flying.

"You are strong but not strong enough to beat me said Luffy"

"Why are you and Kurosaki so strong yelled Aizen"

"Now let's get ready to end this said Luffy"

"Gear forth said Luffy."

With Ichigo

"Ichigo appeared in front of Yhwach."

"**Mu****getsu **yelled Ichigo."

End of chapter 9

Chapter 10 Zoro vs. Bazz b


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Zoro vs. Bazz B

I own nothing

"Roronoa Zoro have you come to avenge you friend asked Bazz B."

"Of course you piece of shit said Zoro"

"Let's begin said Zoro"

Zoro ran at Bazz B.

"**One sword style****Great Dragon Shock** yelled Zoro."

Bazz b blocked the Great Dragon Shock.

**Burner finger one**yelled Bazz he shot a beam at Zoro hurting him badly.

"Time to end this yelled Zoro" Charging at Bazz B cutting him up.

But Zoro was stocked to see Bazz was fine.

"No way freaking way that attack killed Fujitora said Zoro."

"Well guess I am stronger than you mocked Bazz b"

"Now you will die said Bazz B smirking."

"**Burner Finger Ten Heat Tornado **yelled Bazz B."

"3 Sword Style Pheonix cannon yelled Zoro" cutting the **Heat Tornado **in half.

"NO more games said Zoro."

"What are you going to asked Bazz B."

Holding out Wado Zoro got ready running Bazz B.

"1 Sword Style Shishi Sonson yelled Zoro."as he cut Bazz B right arm off.

Bazz B lay there on the ground unable to fight.

"Wait are you going to kill me please kill me I cant go back to Yhwach a loser begged Bazz B."

"We only killed two people purpose Marshall D. Teach and Akainu for their part in Ace's death. Luffy does not believe pointless killing. Killing you would be disobeying Luffy and I will die before I do that said Zoro. "

"But I want to die said Bazz B" "Then you are more of a fool than Luffy and that hard to do Zoro said."

Flashback

"You cannot stop me said a weak half dead Jesus Burgess."

"Luffy will beat Blackbeard and become the Pirate king no matter what."!

End of flashback

With the crew and soul reapers

"Straw Hat Pirates and you shit reapers we will stop you said a man."

"Who are these guys asked Usopp."

"Yhwach foot soldiers said Renji."

"Well are they weak asked Nami."

"Yes said Rukia."

"But use your full power there are too many for us to toy with them said Byakuya."

"Ok brother/captain let's do this said Rukia and Renji."

**BANKAI**

"**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi said **Byakuya"  
**"Sōō Zabimaru **said Renji"

"**Hakka no Togame **said Rukia"

"Let's show them why we are the Pirate king's crew guys said Sanji."

"Sure/super they all said"

Let's go said the crew charging at the soldiers.

"Raftel storm" yelled Nami. "Nuclear bird star" yelled Usopp. "SPARK SPARK Assault Rifle" yelled Lami. "Soul solid" yelled Brook.

"**Weapon left" **YELLED Franky.

"**Cuerpo Fleur Clutch" **yelled Robin.

"**Monster paw** "said Chopper.

"**Flame shot" **yelled Sanji.

After 2 minutes all of them where dead.

With Ichigo

"Nice speed Kurosaki but still two slow said Yhwach"

"Shit he dodge it said Ichigo"

With Shinimi

"So Son is not coming well to bad I will fight him someday even if I must destroy all the Dimensions' to make you come out after all these years maybe my army will rule all the Dimensions' if I get you out of the way. Till then I will be going home said Shinimi.

"You have one year till I am ready to take over Son, Straw Hat and the rest of you fools said Shinimi."

Far away

"Hey fool did you feel all that power asked a short man."

"Yes it was the biggest I ever felt it will take a year to become stronger than that guys we better start training said tall man."

With Luffy  
"GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK GATLING yelled Luffy."

Aizen blocked It

With Ichigo

"I only have three **Mu****getsu's **leftI stand a change if I use twin **Mu****getsu **but** after** that I only have one more thought Ichigo."

"I have to take a risk said Ichigo."

"Is that all you've got come out me Kurosaki said Yhwach."

End of chapter 10

Chapter 11 Luffy vs. Aizen

AN So if you read my last story you should know but in case you did not

The crew met Harry Potter and Shinimi blew up harry world Harry will not be in my this series anymore because he dose not fit so I use his world to show off Shinimi power. Can you guess who Son is? After Luffy vs. Aizen Ichigo vs. Yhwach fight will end. Hope you are liking the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Luffy vs. Aizen

I own nothing

"Straw Hat I am god when I tell you to die you die yelled Aizen."

"Shut up I hate guys like you. I will not let a shitty god like you to decide my fate, I am the man who became the Pirate king and only I can decide my fate you crappy sword guy said Luffy."

"Well good for you Straw Hat I am going to kill you yelled Aizen." running at Luffy.

"Now let's end this said Luffy"

"**Full body Armament harden gear FORTH GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK ****STROM **yelled Luffy**" **running at Aizen.

All of Luffy's attacks begin to hit Aizen hurting him baldy.

"You think that will stop me said Aizen disappearing and reappearing in front of Luffy cutting him down."

"Kyōka Suigetsu can put anyone I cuts perfect Hypnosis prepare to see your worst nightmare said Aizen."

Luffy's nightmare

He was in his hometown Foosha Village standing a crowd of cheering people. He looked up to see his crew sitting on a execution platform. He could he them talk loud and clear.

"Luffy where are you said Usopp"

"Luffy what the hell I trusted you said Nami" "Luffy why said Chopper" "How could you Luffy said Sanji" "You made me think I was safe with you said Robin"

"Luffy you are not super said Franky"

"Luffy I don't get it said Brook"

"Luffy I never would have thought you would not even try to save us said Zoro"

"No I am coming hold on Luffy yelled" but no sound came out he could not move.

"No please don't this can't be happening Luffy yelled."

"Wait this can't happen my crew would not get captured this not real said Luffy"

Real world

"Goodbye said Aizen" but was shock to see Luffy was gone.

"Well to bad for you I may be a fool but I know my crew Hypnosis won't work on me now let's end this **Gear second** said Luffy."

"**Gum Gum pistol" **yelled Luffy hitting Aizen.

"Why do you fight asked Aizen?"

"So I can protect my NAKAMA said Luffy."

"**Gum Gum jets whip** yelled Luffy"

"Now **Gum Gum Stamp**** Gatling **yelled Luffy."

Aizen blocked both attacks easily.

"Why are you and Kurosaki so powerful yelled Aizen."

"Because we have something to protect said Luffy."

When I lost ace I was going to give up but then I remembered I still had my crew that is what made me not give up. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky Brook I will protect you no matter what yelled Luffy."

"I will stop you and protect them yelled Luffy"

Flashback Zoro

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy I am the man who will become the Pirate King.

"And I need the world's greatest Swordsman on my crew said Luffy."

Either way I will be a wanted man so fine I will join you said Zoro."

Flashback Usopp

"We are friends right so get on"

"I am captain at last."

Flashback Sanji

"I will join you on your rode to be the Pirate King as your cook"

Flashback Nami

"It a deal"

"Nami you are my friend."

Flashback Chopper

"Shut up let's go"

"Ok captain"

Flashback Robin

"I just want to die yelled Robin"

"Tell me you want to live yelled Luffy"

"I want to live"

Flashback Franky

"The great Franky will be your shipwright or I would feel bad for the ship."

Flashback Brook

"May I join your crew?"

"Sure"

End of flashback

Let's end this "**Gum Gum Jet Gatling**" yelled Luffy hitting Aizen knocking him out.

"Now I can meet up with the others said Luffy."

In the soul king's place

"So they are helpful offer them a way home said the soul king."

"As you wish soul king said Ichibei."

With Ichigo

"Crap I missed said Ichigo."

"I have to use twin Mugetsu said Ichigo"

End of chapter 11

AN Luffy has beat Aizen now all that is left is Ichigo vs. Yhwach. Please review was it to short.

Chapter 12 Ichigo vs. Yhwach end


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Ichigo vs. Yhwach end party and goodbye.

I own nothing

AN I put the last three chapter together it is rush I just could not come up with more ideals so would rather end it in one chapter than make 3 bad ones.

Standing across from each other Ichigo and Yhwach are ready to end it.

"Yhwach it is over yelled Ichigo."

Black flames appeared on Ichigio's arms and he raised them in the air.

Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front of Yhwach.

"**Twin ****Mu****getsu **yelled Ichigo."

Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in the air far away from Yhwach.

The smoke cleared and Yhwach was still standing.

"You think that will kill me I will never lose yelled Yhwach."

"Wait what are doing yelled Yhwach."

"Avenging old man Yama and all the people you killed yelled Ichigo."

Holding a Quincy bow in hand he fired a arrow at Yhwach piercing threw his heart killing him.

Ichigo fell to the ground and passed out.

With Luffy

Standing before him as his crew and the soul reapers both tiered.

"Guy's you ok asked Luffy."

"We are fine said Chopper."

"Good now let's go get Ichigo said Rukia" running off.

After finding Ichigo

"What hell happened asked Ichigo who had just woken up."

"You fool you had me worried said Rukia."

"What hell is that how you say I am happy your ok midget yelled Ichigo"

"Hey Luffy after the party meet me ok said Nami."

"Ok said Luffy."  
"Let's go tell everyone the news said Sanji."

Later in the soul society after they gave a report

"Wait so you beat Yhwach and Aizen said Shunsui."

"Well we told you what happened let's party yelled Luffy."

"Fine by me said Shunsui."

Hit it Brook yelled Luffy

Looking up to the night sky alone, I saw a comet  
In an instant it burst open, and disappeared  
When I think of you, my heart aches  
I want to see you right now  
But I can't fly

"Magic you want me to believe you met a magic using schhol og brats said Renji."

"You are a talking god of death you shut up yelled Zoro."

If I could turn into a comet  
I would run through the sky and fly  
No matter what tomorrow is like, these feelings are strong  
So this comet will never break open 

"I wish I could re grow limbs like you said Chopper."  
"You are a good at what you do chopper said Rukia."

When I grumble about hating it when it rains  
I even now remember what you would say  
Stars will come out beautifully in the night sky, after the rain  
"You are sp pretty please enjoy my food yelled Sanji."

"Why than you good sir said Rangiku"

When I think about that  
I think that I can grow to love the rain too 

If I could turn into a comet  
I would she'd my overflowing light  
Whenever I was sad, you would always look up to the night sky  
And make it shine even more, so that I would smile

You're always alone, and fighting with something  
But I can't be  
At your side 

If I could turn into a comet  
I would run through the sky and fly  
It will definitely reach you, in the light of this moment  
Your moment shines, bringing the sky around  
If I could turn into a comet  
I would certainly be by your side, at any time

"Get ready for my next song yelled Brook."

I just can't take it anymore  
I've got to say what I want to say 

"Hey your cute kid look at him Robin."

"You right he is cute said Robin."

"I am not kid I am Tōshirō Hitsugaya."

At the bus stop on the way home, in the evening twilight  
I say bye bye bye to your sad looking back

"And that is story of how I beat Arlong said Usopp"

"I hate people that lie said Byakuya."

You've got to show me your Fighting Pose, oh! Oh!

A world like the one I dreamt of  
Where everyday life is peaceful, and without conflict

But the truth is, those days are trouble  
And sometimes those kinds of Rolling days are frustrating 

"What is your body made of asked Momo."  
"It is a super body said Franky" 

Isn't rolling great?  
During those times, I smile for you

From inside the bus that I was rode on  
I could see your small smile

I'm depending on you, oh! Oh!

A sweet love like the one I dreamt of  
Lovers search for a hiding place  
But the truth is, as the days that I can't see you  
Continue on, I'm believing in those rolling days

Stumbling, way to go!  
Yeah! Yeah! A rolling star, covered in mud!

I want to smile as much as possible  
But in order to protect myself, there's no helping it, is there?

Certainly, lies don't have that sort of a meaning  
All my loving  
And if that's the case, I don't need to lie

A world like the one I dreamt of  
Where everyday life is peaceful, and without conflict

But the truth is, those days are trouble  
And sometimes those kinds of Rolling days are frustrating

... Yes, I understand  
Stumbling, way to go!  
Yeah! Yeah! A rolling star, covered in mud! 

"You want to be reborn a clam why yelled Ichigo."

"Because I want to I want said Luffy."

"Now two more songs yelled brook."

Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams,  
together we will find everything that we're for,  
One Piece!

Compass left behind,  
it'll only slow us down,  
your heart will be your guide  
raise the sails and take the helm,  
that legendary place,  
that the end of the map reveals,  
is only legendary til' someone proves it real!

Through it all,  
through all the troubled times, through the heartache, and through the pain,  
know that I will be there to stand by you!  
Just like I know you'll stand by me!

So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams,  
together we will find everything that we're for,  
there's always room for you,  
if you wanna be my friend,  
we are, we are on a cruise...  
We are!

"And now for my last song yelled Brook."

Where can you find a heart without a single scar?"  
The wind asked me as it passed by the back of my neck  
I don't have a legitimate answer on me  
I'm just living a single person's life lively

Being knocked down by a spring that's a little too blue*  
We pushed our way through the light of the same summer together  
Positivity, spread out on the road you chose  
So one day you'll be lit up again

"You want to live without frowning  
So don't hate the rain"  
"You want to be without lies  
Because that just makes you lonely"

It's been making love lie dormant in your body, so one day you can bring it out  
Always, always  
Since the day you were born, always  
You, me, him, whoever  
Everyone is wandering around at a loss for words  
So that someday, someday, it will be able to reach**

Missing my chance to enter the circle of people, at a loss for what to do  
Putting on a different season from a base called loneliness  
While being held by the head wind, the wish to stop breathing settled down in just the thoughts each held

Wanting to run away to somewhere that isn't here  
Wanting to become someone that wasn't myself  
A monolith of a smile that was attached for the time being  
What is it that people want?

Above a sprawled out lawn  
After I had cried a bit  
I looked through the hole in a doughnut  
The sky being too blue  
This time I cried with all my might

It's alright if there's no such thing as a time machine  
I just want to be able to treasure this moment  
But, but, without letting go of regret  
So that one day I could be close with someone, I chose to be alone  
So that we could become one, we broke into pieces  
Yes, that's right  
So that one day it will fit that time in our lives**

We're never truly alone  
Even though there's no beautiful name for those feelings you gave me  
they keep dancing into the sky of memories

"You want to live without frowning  
So don't hate the rain  
"You want to be without lies  
Because that just makes you lonely"

You, finding the loneliness that had become a lost child in me, held me  
"It's alright to cry again  
I had begun to feel like I could hold it back  
although I was sad, I didn't cry  
and I've always, always wanted to cry

Whatever's in your heart, don't cover it  
with all my strength, I wanted to smile

The crew and soul reapers party all night but the next day the crew but leave to on more Adventures.

The next day at noon

"So you guys are leaving asked Ichigo."

"Yep Name says we need to go while the portal to the next world is open said Luffy."

"Wait you are not going anywhere till we talk said a man appearing."

"Ichibei good to see you said Ichigo."

"I know you don't have a lot of time so let me get to the point who wants to go home asked Ichibei."

"No we are going on a Adventure said Luffy."

"Luffy I am going with him to meet my brother and join his crew said Lami."

"Is that what you want to do asked Luffy."

"Yes said Lami."

"Than tell Law I said hi Luffy said."

"Bye guys said Lami."

"Bye Lami they all yelled."

After Lami left with Ichibei

Ok if we fire from here we will go into the portal yelled Nami.

OK than let's do this yelled Luffy.

ONE TWO THREE COUP** D BRUST **yelled _Franky._

_As the _Thousand sunny flew into the portal the ship disappeared from their eyes.

With Ichigo

"They won't want to be known as heroes let's call them the _Pirates__that saved us said Ichigo."_

_In the world of one piece on laws ship _

_"There you go said _Ichibei tell the soul king I said thanks said Lami."

"Lami you die how asked Law who staring in shock."

"It is a long story said Lami."

"Well let's talk said Law."

With crew in the portal

"I wander where we will go next said Luffy."

On the other side

"I want you two to go cheek it out meet up with him. Said a man"

"Yes sir they both said."

With crew

"Luffy let's go said Nami" dragging him to the captain's room.

End of chapter/story

AN I told you it was rushed was it a good story the plot was not the best if you ask me. Also my next crossover will be made after I am done with my NaruSaku fic Minato and that may be a long time.


End file.
